Hooded rain capes or like garments are broadly known in the prior art, and examples of the patented prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,198 of Feb. 14, 1961 and Norwegian Pat. No. 181,253 of Mar. 10, 1955.
The objective of this invention is to improve upon the known prior art by the provision of a garment for rainy weather which is more simplified and convenient to use, more attractive and less expensive than the prior art.